Desk chair mats for office and home use are known. Typically, a chair mat has a main portion on which the desk chair rolls, and can include a forward lip portion that is adapted to extend partially into a desk well, and on which the feet of the person sitting in the chair can rest. A desk chair mat that is to be applied over carpeting is typically formed of a semi-rigid plastic and has an array of spikes on an underside to hold the mat firmly in place on the carpeting.
Floor mats, however, exhibit cracking over time as a result of fatigue load caused by the forces of the chair and other objects on the upper surface. The fatigue load generates craze initiation over time, particularly near the base of the spikes, which eventually leads to cracking of the mat. As a result, the aesthetic appearance and function of the mat is reduced leading to eventual replacement.